


won't catch you when you fall

by finedae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Jackson is a Good Friend, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedae/pseuds/finedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson seems to be beating himself at his own game, so to bring peace and restore order in the universe, all he needs to do is bang Park Jinyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't catch you when you fall

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE FINALS IN 7 HOURS AND I HAVENT REVISED HAHAHA IM GON DIE RIP   
> give this fic a lot of love because my exams r killing me goodbye  
> jacksons view on things r his and for hilarity, not mine i love amerithaikong pls

  
Jackson spends most of the time living with Jinyoung either saving his life or pretending to try to kill him, which totally works out for their relationship. It gets to be a kind of game, with Jackson keeping score in his head (and in permanent marker on the fridge). And Jackson _always_ wins, he wasn't China's fencing King for no reason, y'know. Never mind the fact that the only player in this game is himself, but he's still very diligent in faithfully keeping score, as every honourable sportsman.

He makes up more and more complex rules to challenge himself, because once this game gets boring, Jackson might revert his attention back to his Call Of Duty kill streak, and once after finding Jackson 72 hours later passed out on a couch with a Coca Cola bottle with suspiciously Mountain Dew resembling liquid in it, Jinyoung wouldn't be having it. So Jackson has to find other means of entertaining himself. Killing Jinyoung in a a video game totally counts toward his goal. Beating him pillow fights counts, obviously. Stopping Jinyoung from overworking himself to death _obviously_ counts on the other side, as does keeping him out of texting his exes, or hooking up with sleaze balls, like Mark, _ew_.

Eventually, though, the kill counts starts to far outweigh the save count because Jinyoung isn't a damsel in distress and doesn't actually require Jackson to save him at all times (he's totally prepared though, if need be. He can _totally_ beat up Mark's skinny ass). Jackson gets worried because beating himself at his own game, and Jinyoung doesn't even seem to notice or care. He'll have to save his darling dongsaeng slash roommate in a really big way.

It comes to him over breakfast, when they're talking, and Jinyoung casually mentions that he hasn't gotten laid in ages, because he's too busy preparing for midterms. _Nerd_. Like midterms have ever stopped Jackson from his _needs_ , although his parents weren't too happy with a C. In attendance.

Back to the problem at hand, Jacksom decides to save Jinyoung, then and there. "Jinyoungie," he says, "I'm going to save you." And he climbs onto the table.

"Huh?" Jinyoung says, leaning back a little and almost spilling his cereal, not even bothering to raise an eyebrow. "Okay."

Jackson slides into Jinyoung's lap, grinning. "This will get me at least ten save points, right?"

Jinyoung shrugs inexpressively. "Okay."

"Okay," Jackson says, grinning even wider, what kind of romantic Fault In Our Stars shit is this, damn Jackson's good at romancing. He kisses Jinyoung, because this isn't going to be a full ten save points unless there's _some_ kissing.

Jinyoung almost ruins everything, though, by yelping a little and knocking his chair over backwards. Jackson manages to go sprawling on top of him, and just gets the wind knocked out of him a little.

"Jackson, what the fuck?" Okay, no satoori and Jinyoung's not even trying to push him off of him, so he's definitely not mad. Just mild irritation, but that's everyone's go to response for Jackson.

"I'm saving you! Just like the good ol' times," Jackson winks to add a little flavour. Just like the other times they've hooked up because Jackson is amazing at romancing and sexing and definitely not because they were both drunk and tired of their own hands for company on cold nights.

For added effect, Jackson nuzzles Jinyoung's neck, because if there's anything that control freak likes, it's submission.

Jinyoung is still lying on his back, looking dazed, but he gives Jackson pointed look. "You know that if you're not serious about this, Jaebum hyung is going to kill you."

Jackson laughs, because he is so serious. He wants to win the game against himself. He wants to be reigning King, it's his name, he was born for his. "Jaebum hyung doesn't have to know," he says instead.

Jinyoung cracks a smile, those eye crinkles in full bloom. "Alright, cool. Let's do it."

Jackson crawls and wriggles and shifts until he's lying flat along the length of Jinyoung's lean body. "Awesome." He kisses him again.

This time, instead of knocking something over, Jinyoung kisses him back. Jackson kind of forgot that Jinyoung is actually _really_ good at this, his good church boy demeanor and being extremely private with his hook ups (unless they're Mark fucking Tuan) makes Jackson forget, and Jinyoung's tongue in his mouth is a welcome reminder. Jackson shoves a hand under Jinyoung's cotton sweater, rubbing at his chest and nipples.

Jinyoung tilts his head back and exhales, something akin to a moan rumbling in his chest.

Jackson beams and worms his way down Jinyoung's nice, nice body. He figures he can blow him and still totally catch up on points. He'll save full-on sex for if he ever needs to balance things out after he throws Jinyoung out a window because he's pissed him off, or sets him on fire for all the times Jinyoung has purposely cockblocked him, or something. Jackson unzips Jinyoung's tight, white pants. Jinyoung's hips are thin and pointy, and Jackson never gets sick of looking at him. Everyone and their Snapchat best friend knows that Jinyoung has the greatest ass known to mankind, but if Jackson's being honest, everything hidden under those skintight pants are pretty top notch.

"You're staring. At my dick." Jinyoung says.

"Hips," Jackson says, and he lightly bites one.

"Ngh." Jinyoung goes peach pink.

"Yup," Jackson agrees.

*

"Saved," Jackson says. "Phew. And once again the day is saved, thanks to Jackson Wang, all I do is win win win."

"And lose," Jinyoung mutters sleepily. Aw, poor baby can't revise this morning.

Huh. Apparently he was paying attention after all. Jinyoung's attentive as hell, even though he pretends otherwise. Jackson frowns and buries his face in the back of Jinyoung's shoulder. Breakfast cuddles on linen floors, first. "We'll see about it. Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson can't stand Mark because there can only be _one ___Prince of China, and it won't be that basic ass Burger King boi


End file.
